It's Always Been Her
by cupcakesandlovefests
Summary: Brittany is dating Artie,making for a very riled Santana who suddenly has to deal with her emotions openly. Will Brittany catch her if she's fallen? Or will our Cheerios be not so cheery?


Santana Lopez was pissed. And not just in her usual 'bitchy cheerleader neglected by her parents' sort of way, she was genuinely pissed and hurt. Not that she'd let anyone attest that last emotion.

Brittany was dating Artie, _Artie_. Santana was neither racist nor against the physically handicapped but, come on, dude's in a wheelchair! Brittany's a cheerleader and is full of the energy of an entire herd of Duracell bunnies. Not to mention when thinking of Brittany the word ADHD comes to mind. But all of that aside, Brittany's _hers_. She's _her_ Brittany, _her _adorable often ditsy Brittany.

She tries to not think of her, to let the anger subside. But it's flowing through her body, pulsating through her veins like poison. Anger is her heroin, and you do not want to be around her when she's coming down from it.

Her fists clench at her side and she marches into a bathroom stall noisily locking the door before not hesitating to absolutely kick the living shit out of it. If Artie had actual use of his limbs, this would be him getting this treatment not school property.

Part way through her angry tirade Santana hears someone else enter the bathroom.

"Hello" a familiar voice rings out, _shit_ Santana internally vocalizes.

Brittany is stood a few inches in front of the stall, looking dumbfounded. Not uncommon for her.

Santana hears the flip of a cell phone, standing on the toilet seat lid she frantically reaches for her bag to silence her phone. It's too late, a hip hop beat is already blaring loud and clear from that motherfucking cell.

Brittany hangs up the phone hearing the familiar ringtone coming from the stall, puzzled she knocks the door.

"Santana? What are you doing? You left me before Spanish, which I don't know how to get to without you"

The Latina visibly cringes clearing her voice. "Yeah, sorry Britt, bathroom break"

She mentally tells herself to pull it the fuck together before reaching to unlock the stall, a searing pain shoots up her arm. She really shouldn't punch things; her red angry knuckles were throbbing like hell.

She meekly, not a word often used to describe the fiery brunette, opened the door peering round.

Brittany beamed back at her, Santana felt like she'd been punched in the stomach.

The blonde's face dropped. "Your face, what's wrong?"

Santana caught sight of herself in the adjacent mirror. Crap! She hadn't even realized she'd been crying throughout her violent attack on an innocent school bathroom.

"Nothing I just hurt my hand is all B, no biggie" she answered strolling past Brittany to use the sink, inside hoping that the cold water would calm her poor aching hands.

"How did you hurt both hands in the same place?" The blonde asked inquisitively. Busted.

"I uh, my locker got stuck, so I got into a bit of a fight with it" Santana tried to joke, stupid move on her part really. Brittany was pretty much the only person that could see completely through her stoical ways.

"Why are you lying to me? You never lie to me" The blonde expressed looking hurt.

All this shit and _she's_ looking hurt?

Santana sighed, swallowing the word vomit that was building up in her throat. "Britt, just forget it okay? I'm just having a bad day"

She went to walk out of the bathroom but the blonde Cheerio that had 2 or 3 inches on her got there first blocking her exit. She turned on her heel.

"Britt I don't have time for this, come on we're late to Spanish"

"So we'll ditch"

"We have Glee"

"So?"

"So? What about Artie?" Santana's change of tone was noticeable, especially to her best friend.

"What about Artie?"

"You're just going to ditch your boyfriend without telling him?"

"He'll understand I'm with you" Brittany smiled.

Santana felt like she'd been smashed in the gut. She bit down hard on her lip, pleading with her throat to not vocalize the emotions she was feeling.

"Just go be with Artie B" she mumbled.

"But I already said.."

"JUST GO PLAY BOYFRIEND GIRLFRIEND WITH YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND BRITTANY"

Brittany's face dropped and her eyes widened, "Why are you yelling at me?" she winced.

Santana literally crumbled to the ground at the tone of Brittany's voice, "I'm sorry" she whispered.

"S what's wrong?"

"Just go Britt, please" she again whispered, bringing her knees to her chest and covering her face. Masking the pain she was feeling. Hiding how she felt, possibly hurting her best friend. Someone she loved, more than she ever knew possible.

For the first time since they'd started high school, Brittany left Santana. And when the door clicked closed, Santana stayed rooted where she was. And she cried, she cried like her life depended on it. She'd normally be completely against this behaviour; it was so out of character.

But still she cried, she just let the tears spill over for the first time in months. Hell Rachel fucking Berry would be proud of this, think it was an award worthy performance. But it wasn't a performance it was reality and it hurt like hell.

Santana Lopez was on the floor of the girl's bathroom completely coming undone, and she didn't even care.

Brittany left the bathroom not knowing what to think, not that she normally did but she was more confused than normal. She wandered around school for what felt like hours. But she did still have trouble telling time, especially without a certain Latina around to help her with the clock hands.

She was just passing the teacher's lounge when Mr Schu flung open the door.

"Brittany thank god! Something's wrong with Santana, Rachel told me that she's in the girl's bathroom on the floor in a distressing state. Would you go check she's okay? I can't go in there and she's already threatened violence towards Rachel twice"

Before Mr Schu could say anything more Brittany was racing back to the bathroom, determined to get answers.

There was a girl at the sinks as she flung the door open, "get out" she stated simply.

"But I have to wash my.."

"Go use the other bathroom NOW"

Santana looked up at Brittany, well that had got her attention.

"You don't normally snap like that" she sniffed.

Brittany shrugged, "she made fun of our pinkie holding once, and she had it coming"

Santana smiled at that, "good job"

"S you gotta tell me what's going on, I can't read minds..but it'd be super cool if I could"

The brunette again smiled, Brittany's child-like innocence was something she hoped she'd never lose whether she was 16 or 35.

"It's complicated B" she sighed.

The blonde sat down beside her stretching out her long legs before reaching for her bestie's pinkie.

"I know I'm not smart, but I'll listen to your words" she assured.

"I know you'll listen Britt, but I just don't know..I can't. I want you to be happy and.."

"It'd make me not happy?"

"It could Britt and, our friendship is so important to me"

Brittany frowned. "Is Kristen Stewart pregnant with a vampire teeth baby?"

Santana shook her head, "it's nothing to do with.."

"Have they cancelled One Tree Hill? They can't do that, Sophia Bush is so hott"

"No it's nothing like that Britt. It's real life"

"I'm out of guesses anyway, you're gonna have to just tell me"

"I can't just tell you B, I, I don't even know how I've never said it before"

"If anyone can use new words it's you S. Remember I learnt that a ballad is not a duck, even though I still think the duck should've been inside that hat"

"Remember when we were little and we said we'd be together forever?"

Brittany smiled at the memory and nodded.

"Do you still think we will?"

"Of course I do!"

"Good, good, least that's something"

"Do you not think we'll be together forever S?"

"Things are changing Britt"

"I'm confused"

Santana sighed. "You have Artie"

"Yeah, but I have you too?"

"You can't have us both Britt"

Brittany looked puzzled, "I can't have sex with both of you?"

"Sex is not dating" Santana deadpanned.

"I know, you told me that before we started hooking up"

"I know, but you have a boyfriend now"

"But I like your sweet lady kisses"

Santana stared at the floor praying it to open up and swallow her whole.

"Am I not hott?" the blonde asked in a small voice.

The brunette looked up in disbelief, as if she was asking that!

"Brittany you know you're hott, you're smoking. Always have been always will be, it's not that your hott"

"Then what is it?"

"I'm pissed at you okay"

A silence fell over the pair.

"What did I do? Is this about the hickey I gave you? Because that was an accident S and it won't.."

Something snapped within Santana, before she could stop herself she was pinning Brittany to the floor.

"I'm pissed at you Brittany and you can't even tell why" she hissed. "You're with Artie, a boy, someone that isn't me. I haven't dated anyone in months. You wanna know why? Because I don't fucking want to Brittany, I don't want someone else. I don't want anyone inside me that isn't you"

Brittany's eyes grew wide but before she could say anything a hand covered her mouth.

"I want your long legs, your sweet lips and those eyes that stare back at me with fire in them. I don't want anyone else touching their lips to yours, I don't want anyone else's head in your lap" "I don't want anyone else getting any access to all this down here" she stated grinding herself down against the blonde's lower body. Brittany blinked and gulped.

"Your mine and you should fucking know it" Santana growled as she not so placidly groped the girl she had trapped beneath her.

There was a muffle as Brittany tried to speak, Santana moved her hand away.

"S I, I never thought.."

Deciding she didn't know how to finish that sentence she instead chose to crash her lip's against the brunette's in a way that would leave her gasping for breath. Their tongues battled for dominance, hands were lost in hair and uniforms were being gently groped at.

When Brittany finally released Santana they were both panting.

"Britt, what was that?"

"I love you"

Santana couldn't believe that she'd said it first.

"I love you too B, but, what about Artie?"

Brittany smirked, "we've been pretend dating"

Santana looked shocked.

"He wanted to make Tina jealous and..I wanted to make you jealous" she admitted.

Santana threw her head back and laughed, "Well, it certainly worked"

"I've always told my mom that I'm gonna marry you" Brittany stated.

"No rings just yet babygirl" Santana winked, Brittany giggled.

"Be my girlfriend?"

"If you'll be mine"

They linked pinkies and as simple as that it was official.

Santana decided that honesty was a theme for the day.

"I have to tell you one other thing. The implants, I got them for you"

Brittany looked positively shocked, "San why would you let a doctor play operation on you for new boobies? Your boobs were already nice"

"I know but, I just thought you might like bigger ones even more" Santana smirked.

The blonde let a cheeky grin take over her face, "can I touch them?"

"Yes, but not here"

"We need to get out of here then"

"Oh really blondie why's that?"

Said blonde's cheeks took on a slight pink flush, they'd been intimate dozens of times yet she still blushed. It was so fucking _cute._

"How are your hands?" Brittany asked.

"You should know" Santana cheekily retorted, the blonde couldn't help but grin again.

"They look like they hurt, what did you do S?"

"I punched the stall door"

The blonde took her hands and slowly kissed each knuckle better.

"Now that is much better. Thank you"

"You're welcome; think you can use them okay?"

"Sure thing what'd you have in mind?"

"..Well, you're hott. You were on top of me, you touched me, you have new untouched boobs, did I say hott?"

Santana pulled her best friend, no, her _girlfriend_ against her.

"And I mentioned being inside you, _girlfriend_, which is where I fully intend to be. So let's get the hell outta this dump"


End file.
